


The boy and the shooting star.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Orphan - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: One night a boy lost in life saw a shooting star changing his life forever and so he waited for that shooting star to return to his life once again to make him feel whole like when he saw it that night. Will the shooting star ever return to his life again to bring about the feeling of being whole again or is everything from that night lost forever?





	The boy and the shooting star.

There was a young boy. 

Alone and lost in the world. 

Only at the age of six did he lose his parents as they were killed right in front of him. 

Leaving him in a place with many other kids yet he hates it there. 

No friends to be at his side, no relatives to speak to and he feels like his world is crumbling around him. 

……. Until…. one night……..

The boy was outside in the back standing on the hill only to look up to the night sky. He blinks in surprise as a star shoots by but instead of making a wish he finds himself gasping as he follows the star until it disappears from his sight.

By the single sight of a shooting star he suddenly felt like he had been whispered to from the star as if someone was riding on it. 

The star had given him direction and he suddenly came to realize what he is meant to do now. 

He no longer feels lost and he smiles. “Thank you.” He turns returning to the building with new hope and a new light within his eyes as it returns to burn like a flame. He followed the stars advice playing video games even doing chores to get money that is given for those who do any chores until he bought his own computer. 

There he started posting himself playing games as he awaits for that star to return to his life in which he will feel whole again. 

As he grew up he eventually got a job then an apartment still awaiting the stars return into his life. 

Then something amazing happened. 

A group called Rooster teeth contacts him asking him to join them. 

He knew that it was his calling, that this is the direction that star had showed him so he accepted. He was warmly welcomed and joined a group called the Achievement hunters where he played games with them. 

A girl there showed interest but the boy did not return it. 

He will accept no one but whoever was on that star that he saw that one night that changed his life forever. 

Then one day a stranger came from out of the country and once his eyes came upon this stranger a reaction happened. 

From his heart to his soul he knew who this stranger was. 

This stranger was the shooting star. 

The star he had been searching for. 

The stranger turns and meets the boy’s eyes. He smiles like his smile is stolen from heaven itself making the boy begin to believe that this stranger could be an angel sent to Earth upon a shooting star just for him. The stranger held out his hand appearing to be unable to stop staring into the boy’s eyes. “Gavin.” 

The boy blinks as he realizes that the other had just introduced himself and boy did that name make his heart skip a beat. “Michael.” He responds reaching out to shake the other’s hand. 

In that moment a small spark seemed to ignite between them and Michael could tell that Gavin could feel it to….. The spark of fate. 

Michael is whole again all thanks to Gavin, his shooting star. 

And after that the two became extremely close rather quickly that it slightly shocked the others. 

One day Gavin visited Michael’s place and found a drawing on the counter. 

Michael comes around and sees this. 

That drawing is one he made long ago and it didn’t turn out half bad. 

It is of him as a boy looking up at the sky with a star shooting past and a dark figure riding on top. 

Gavin can’t help but smile at it and puts it down onto the counter again before turning to Michael smiling. 

Michael moves closer to Gavin.

“My boi.” Gavin begins and reaches out towards Michael wrapping his arms around him pulling him close. “I can be your shooting star.” 

Michael smiles resting his hands on Gavin’s shoulders as he is pulled close. “You already are.” He responds as he cuddles against Gavin resting his head on the others chest. 

Both content and after a few moments Gavin takes a small step back to make a small space before using one hand to gently cup Michael’s cheek to get him to lock eyes with him. 

Gavin leans in closing his eyes and as their lips meet in a soft kiss. 

The shooting star all those years ago crashed to Earth and found it’s way to the one that holds the same invisible chain around his neck connecting the two of them. 

Gavin is and always will be Michael’s shooting star. 

With Michael being the boy the shooting star has been trying to find all these years. 

Now together, happy and whole. 

The end.


End file.
